


Moonlight and Magic

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu and Dominic are back...and it's magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight and Magic

“Look Dominic, see how she hovers…she hunts for the ducklings hidden in the reeds.”

Dominic looked to where Mathieu was pointing; he could see the Marsh Harrier.

“Poor babies, don’t stand a chance, do they?”

“On the contraire, mon amour. Maman teaches her babies well, see they do not stray from the reeds. The hunter does not always prevail, see, now she flies away to look for less wary prey.”

“Good, didn’t want them eaten.”

“It is the way of nature, Dominic, one balances the other. The Harrier must feed her babies and the duck has more than one baby. Life and death, entwined with each other…the eternal battle.”

Dominic smiled, the passion Mathieu had for the land and the life in it made him love him even more.

Once again he was spending his holiday with Mathieu, and he treasured every moment.

“Dominic, we must continue.”

Dominic might be on holiday but Mathieu was not, and had taken precious time from running his ranch to show him the marsh…one day he hoped that he would never have to leave again…one day.

“We must make camp before sundown.”

Dominic nodded and urged his horse forward, following Mathieu. The rode in silence, the only sound the soft thud of hooves on dirt, and the cries of the birds.

It took a while to set up the camp and the sun was just dipping towards the horizon before a fire was lit and the smell of food filled the air.

Dominic looked up at the clear night sky.

“I think there’ll be full moon tonight,” he said.

Mathieu hummed in reply, “They say when the moon is high above the waters that magic reigns and the marsh becomes other-worldly.”

Dominic let out a small laugh, “Magic and moonlight.”

Mathieu smiled, “Oui…magie et clair du lune.”

They both looked towards the marsh at the sound of water splashing.

Mathieu stood and held out a hand to Dominic.

“Come, my Englishman, you must see this.”

****************

The moonlight gave the marsh an ethereal look and provided enough light to show the path. Mathieu put up a hand to stop Dominic, who when he saw what was ahead forgot to breath.

Making their way through the water was a small herd of horses; the small foals inky silhouettes against the glow of their mothers in the light.

Dominic finally managed to breath and was about to speak, but Mathieu placed a hand on his arm to silence him.

Just on the fringes of Dominic’s vision a lone horse was coming towards the others.

“La stallion,” Mathieu whispered. “Stand slowly, let him know we are here.”

The stallion stopped and Dominic could hear it taking in a breath and then snorting.

Mathieu began speaking softly in French, his voice taking on a sing-song lilt, and Dominic could see the stallion’s ears flicker.

Mathieu moved slowly, stepping into the water, continuing the sing-song lilt.

The stallion moved forward again, ears constantly moving.

Mathieu stopped and stood stock still and the stallion stepped closer, extending its neck and snuffling, drawing in the scent of the human standing in front of it.

Dominic felt a frisson of worry….surely this was dangerous; the horses were semi-wild after all.

Mathieu continued the soft murmur and never flinched when the stallion’s nose touched his hair and it let out another snort.

Dominic tensed again when Mathieu raised a hand and placed it on the stallion’s neck; its skin twitching in response to the touch.

To Dominic it looked like something straight out of a fairy tale, and the stallion should be a unicorn and Mathieu some mythical fey creature….beautiful….Mathieu was beautiful.

The stallion let out another snort then moved back and let out a whicker and moved away.

“Come Dominic,” Mathieu said, holding out a hand.

Feeling very nervous Dominic entered the water and took Mathieu’s hand, who then led him straight to the small herd that had stood watching.

Dominic forgot what time was or how long they were in the water…all he remembered was the silky coats of the mothers and the furry softness of the foals.

The stallion letting out a low whinny broke the spell and the herd wheeled and followed him back out into the water and eventually out of sight.

“That was…”Dominic breathed.

“Like you said, my Englishman….magic and moonlight.”

“Yes…” Dominic said before pulling Mathieu towards him and kissing his magical beautiful Razetuer.


End file.
